


Cover Me

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Prostitution, Rimming, Top Jensen, Underage Sex, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second of the Breathless verse.</p><p>Wealthy business man Jensen changes his plans of going home in order to spend another night with teenage prostitute Jared after enjoying his company as well as the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anybody or anything.
> 
> All this is purely from my own imagination.
> 
> I would recommend reading part one of this verse first.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are loved and appreciated :D

 

 

**Jensen**

 

Jensen completed on the sale of the property he was buying the following morning and should have been on a plane back to Austin by lunchtime. Instead he delayed his flight, called his P.A to say he would be in Seattle a little longer than expected and informed the hotel that he would not be checking out for a couple of days.

He ate a small lunch in his suite and napped on the couch for a couple of hours. It was just after three pm when he awoke. He stripped out of his bespoke silk lined suit and showered. Dressing far more casually in a Henley and dark blue jeans that stretched over his thighs, Jensen knew he still had hours to kill before Todd would be working. He didn't know for definite if he would even find the teenager on the same street where he had picked him up before but he had to try. He had barely been able to concentrate on anything since the boy had left the previous evening. Everything  about Todd pulled Jensen towards him; his smile, dimples, hazel eyes and the messy mop of chestnut hair. He was sweet and sexy as hell and Jensen couldn't go home without seeing the boy one more time.

Todd had told him that he had only just come out when he had picked him up the previous evening and that had been just before ten pm, so, when nine thirty finally rolled around Jensen pulled on his boots, grabbed the keys to his rental and left the hotel.

It took longer than he had hoped to find the same street due to a few wrong turns and it was already nearly ten thirty when he turned onto the dimly lit street. He drove slowly, cursing the time and hoping that someone else had not already picked Todd up. It was on his second pass when he spotted a familiar tall slender frame leaning against the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets as he talked animatedly to a shorter boy with spikey bright blonde hair and slightly squinty eyes. Jensen pulled over and he saw a flicker of recognition on Todd's face as he looked at the silver Lexus. When Jensen brought down the window Todd saw him clearly and his face broke into a grin. "Hey Jen!"

 

**Jared**

 

He pushed himself away from the wall and approached the car. He had never even hoped to see Jen again. When he had left the man's hotel room he hadn't bothered going to look for more John's, opting instead to go straight home, to preserve the memory of Jen's hands and mouth on his body, the feel of his thick cock inside him and the taste of it on his tongue. He had curled up on the mattress he slept on in the room he shared with his two best friends and slept.

Now though the gorgeous man was here again but maybe it was Chad he had spotted this time. He could prefer short blonds? Or maybe Jared had not pleased him?

"Hey Todd, you busy?" Jen smiled back at him.

"Todd?" Jared shot Chad a _shut the fuck up_ look when he questioned the name and turned back Jen.

"No, not busy at all."

"You wanna jump in?" Jen asked him.

Jared just grinned again and opened the car door. "I'll see you later Chad?"

His roommate nodded. "Be careful."

 

They took the same route back to the hotel as before. "So, did you have a good day Jen?"

Jen smiled again, welcoming the friendly question. "I did thank you. It was very productive."

"So will you be in Seattle much longer?"

Jen shook his head. "I'm leaving on Sunday. Need to be back for a meeting on Monday."

Jared tried not to let disappointment show on his face. He had been hoping that Jen may become one of his regulars. But, when the handsome blond beamed across at him, winked and said " But I have the pleasure of your company again tonight." Jared felt every inch the sixteen year old boy he was as his stomach flip flopped.

 

**Jensen**

 

Back in his hotel Jensen toed off his boots and watched as Todd did the same with his trainers. Taking a handful of bills from his wallet Jensen handed them to Todd. "Two fifty right?"

"Yeah thanks." Todd took the money and without counting it he shoved it into his pocket. "Bedroom?" He asked, still smiling.

Jensen pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the plush carpet, noticing how Todd's eyes travelled over his hard muscled body, he was happy that the teenager liked what he saw. "Not now. I want you on the sofa. He walked Todd back a few paces until his calves bumped the sofa and he sank down. He glanced up at Jensen with pure lust in his beautiful eyes and quickly tugged his own tight t-shirt off. Jensen sat beside the boy and ran a thumb delicately over a raised nipple on tanned skin, softly he said "I hate to have to ask you this again Todd but..."

"I showered a coupla hours ago." Todd interrupted, his voice shakey as Jen continued his attentions, now to both nipples. "And I haven't had any Johns since I left here last night."

"No?" Jensen was surprised. his mouth was moving along the boys throat, his words now slightly muffled. "You're by far the most stunning man on that street, hell, in the whole of Seattle! I would think you would be very...er...busy."

Todd blushed deeply at the compliment. "You sweet talker." He laughed. "You know I'm a sure thing right? Besides, I didn't want to go back to...to work last night, just got a cab home."

Jensen wanted to ask why Todd hadn't gone out to pick up more business, in fact there were lots of things he wanted to ask the teenager but now really wasn't the time as long talented fingers were moving over his abs and down to the buttons of his jeans.

 

**Jared**

 

Jared could tell that Jen would talk for hours given the chance and Jared would happily do that later but right now they were both half naked and half hard. He popped the buttons on the blond's jeans and straddled his lap. Kissing a trail on smooth freckled skin from shoulder to throat he whispered "What do you want me to do Jen? Want me to ride you, like this?" Jared rolled his hips down against Jen's filling cock for effect.

"Fuck yeah!" The older man growled gripping onto the meat of Jared's ass through his threadbare jeans.

"Mmmmm, then we are both wearing too many clothes dontcha think?"

Jen slid Jared back off his lap. "Strip!" He ordered roughly as he sped off to the bedroom, returning moments later carrying lube and condoms. The rest of Jared's clothes had joined their t-shirts on the floor and he was sat on the sofa, knees bent, feet on the edge of the seat exposing his pretty pink puckered hole to Jen.

 

**Jensen**

 

"Fuck! So beautiful!" Jensen said in awe as he dropped to his knees in front of the teen. He ran a dry fingertip over the starburst and Todd moaned quietly. "I wanna taste you again." Jensen murmered as he rang his tongue over the boy's smooth inner thigh.

"Yeah, yeah please!" Todd panted and pushed his ass further to the end of the cushion. Jensen lowered his mouth and ran the flat of his tongue broadly over Todd's hole, repeatedly. "Fuck Jen!" The young man squirmed, eager for more. Putting his hands on the backs of the boy's thighs Jensen pushed, tipping Todd's ass up higher and opening it up a little more, then he put the tip of his tongue against the tight hole and pushed inside a little. He pulled back to circle the rim and then pushed inside again, further this time. Todd was going crazy above him and Jensen loved the noises he was drawing out of those sweet lips.

"Jesus Christ! You taste so fucking good. I could eat out this little boy pussy for hours." Jensen growled against Todd's balls and flicked his tongue over the bare sac before going back to suck on the boy's hole.

"Fuck Jen, gonna make me cum!" Todd gasped. Jensen started to tongue fuck as deep as he could, moaning against his rim until Todd began to tremble and he grunted "I'm cumming, I'm cumming...nnnggghh fuck!"

Jensen cast his eyes up to see Todd's hard cock twitching and throbbing, cum rolling down the untouched shaft. How the hell could this boy be so responsive? It was just so fucking hot! Jensen moved to lick along the pulsing shaft, the taste of the boy's cum joining the musky flavour of his ass. "Oh God!" Todd gasped, thrusting against the flat of Jensen's tongue as more cum dribbled from his slit. The boy's eyes were still hazy from his orgasm when Jensen slicked up two fingers with lube and slid them into his spit soaked ass hole. Todd's body was relaxed from the amazing rim job and climax he'd just had so Jensen was able to thrust in his fingers without too much resistance. "Too fucking beautiful," The older man told the younger when he keened in pleasure.

"Wanna ride you now! Need to feel that big thick cock splitting me open." Jensen shivered at Todd's words and quickly withdrew his fingers. He sat on the couch and handed a condom to Todd to put on him. When the boy then stroked extra lube over his cock Jensen clenched his teeth, he wanted to cum so bad and was barely able to hold back. The leanly muscled youngster threw a thigh over Jensen, straddling him again and, taking a firm grip of the older man's cock, he positioned it at his hole and began to sink down.

 

**Jared**

 

 _Jesus!_ The things this man did to him, the way he made him feel. This shouldn't happen, not with a client but Jared was beyond caring now as Jen gripped his hips tightly and slammed his long dick up into Jared's ass. He couldn't even remember when they had started kissing but their tongues were tangled as Jen snapped his hips up and Jared's cock was hard again, rubbing along his lover's ridged stomach. "Fuck Jen! You fuck my pussy so good!" Jared gasped and dug blunt fingernails into the man's shoulders.

Jen's thrusts became eratic and his grip on Jared's hips got even tighter. "Oh fuck...gonna cum!" He moaned loudly.

"Yeah fuck do it!" Jared grabbed his own leaking cock and fisted it roughly and quickly. Jen ploughed up into him twice more, pulling Jared down to meet him and came loudly. Jared's ass clenched around the throbbing cock, milking it as his second orgasm rushed through him and he breathed heavily against Jen's lips as he soaked the older man's torso with his release.

When Jen's cock began to soften he held on to the base of the condom and slid free but they stayed, collapsed against each other and Jen wrapped his arms around Jared's back with a contented sigh. The young man found himself nuzzled into the blond's neck, he was comfortable and warm but he needed to move. He began to shift but the strong arms surrounding him refused to let go. "Can you stay?" The deep voice mumbled into his sweaty hair. "Please?"

Jared thought for a second. He _really really_ shouldn't but surely there was no real harm in staying? Jen would be gone soon, back to his home, his family? If Jared could hold onto him just a little while longer that was ok, wasn't it? He relaxed back against the older man's chest. "Yes. I can stay." He answered with his lips against Jen's throat. " But only if I can take a shower," he added playfully.

Jen laughed and tilted Jared's head up for a kiss. "How about we shower together and order room service?"

"Sounds perfect."

 

**Jensen**

 

It was early when Jensen woke up to a warm wet mouth around his cock and he smiled. "Mmmm, g'mornin'." He looked down his body to see a mop of unruly dark hair and eyes, that looked more blue-green than hazel in the daylight, were looking back at him, shining. It wasn't long until he was cumming down Jared's throat then the teenager was on his knees, jerking himself off. " Cum on me!" Jensen growled and Todd angled himself to shoot his load over the blond's softening cock and balls. Jensen watched the boy's chest rise and fall as he knelt beside him. "I think we need another shower." The teen smiled and nodded as his bangs hung onto his face.

Once they had showered Jensen left Todd alone to use the bathroom and wearing only a towel around his hips he wandered into the lounge area of the suite. He picked up his wallet from the coffee table and when Todd came into the room he held out another four hundred dollars. The brunette looked puzzled. "It was three times last night." Jensen reminded him that they had had sex twice more before falling asleep.

Todd shook his head. "I stayed because I wanted to Jen, not because I thought I'd get paid."

A feeling of warmth spread through Jensen's core. The boy had _wanted_ to stay and hadn't even thought and the money. He wanted to keep Todd with him for as long as possible. "We could order breakfast?" he said as Todd began to dress.

The teen considered his offer for a moment. "I should really get going. My roommates will be worried, I don't usually stay out all night."

"Oh ok." Jensen tried not to seem too downhearted. "At least let me give you a ride home?"

 

Todd lived in a bad part of town about two miles from the street he worked. The Lexus Jensen drove was drawing attention when he pulled up outside the slum house that Todd had directed him to. "You live here?" Jensen hadn't meant to sound so judgemental but he saw the hurt on the boy's face.

"Sorry Mr Moneybags, we cant all stay in fancy hotels yanno!" The youngster snapped at him as he climbed out of the car.

Jensen opened his own door quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Todd." He grabbed the teenager's hand. "Baby, please don't be mad, I just..." he looked around them "...want you to be safe." He stroked a hand over Todd's hair and forced a smile.

"I've lived here for two years Jen. I can look after myself."

"Yeah ok, I'm sorry." Jensen said sadly. He couldn't bear to think of this beautiful boy living in such a dangerous neighbourhood, but then considering what Todd did for a living he was probably in more danger on the streets than in his home. That thought did not make Jensen feel at all better. "Look, I have to fly out in the morning...Can I see you tonight? I can pick you up, you can stay over again and we can..."

"I don't think that's a good idea Jen." Todd interrupted and shook his hand free of the blond's. " Have a nice flight back to Texas." The boy fished a key out of his pocket and headed towards the wreck of a building.

"Todd! How do you know I'm Texan? I never told you."

The teenager turned and smiled softly. "You've still got the twang Jen. We can try to hide it but it's definitely there, especially when..." he shrugged. "Y'all take care now ya hear," he said in a thick Texan drawl and shut the door behind him.


End file.
